<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of those morning! by Jrockerlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726701">One of those morning!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove'>Jrockerlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taboo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha's nieces spend the night so Aoi is stuck sleeping on the couch!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taboo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First published in 2009.<br/>Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. ;(<br/>This was originally just supposed to be fluff but part 2 came later on with the good stuff.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoi awoke to a small voice calling his name. He rolled on his back to listen and their the voice was. Turning to his side he opened his eyes and their was this little girls standing next to the bed facing him with those sweet brown eyes.<br/><br/>“Aoi I’m hungry” Said the little voice when he listened to it more carefully.<br/>Uruha’s little nieces has spend the night something they did often when they did not have practice or were on tour. And now one of them was hungry.<br/><br/>“I’m coming,” Aoi sat up from his sleeping position on the couch, hearing all the bones in his body crack.<br/><br/>Yeah he was the lucky one to sleep on the couch. Uruha didn’t want to have them return home the next day saying that uncle Uruha was sleeping with a man. That would ruin their little game.<br/><br/>He stood up and made his way with the oldest girl to the kitchen fumbling in the cupboards for a box of cereal and a bowl. Finding something that look good enough he looked for milk in the fridge after.<br/><br/>The little one sat at the table and waited for the food to come to her.<br/>Aoi borough her the bowl of food and took a seat at the table across from her. Resting his tired raven hair on his arms. He was glad that they would be leaving today. He loved to spend time with them but they were cutting in to his Uruha time. Yeah Aoi was being a big selfish man, but it was his turn.<br/><br/>“Do you plan on marrying my uncle Uruha?” The little one voiced out.<br/><br/>“What makes you think of that?” Oh no. Did their relationship just get busted by a 5 year old? Uruha was going to kill him.<br/><br/>“Your always here when I’m here” Shoving another mouth full of cereal in her mouth.<br/>That was true he did spend a lot of time here and it wasn’t something he minded.<br/>“Well I like to spend time here, and I help out with you and your sister.” That seemed to be a good reason.<br/><br/>“Oh! I see” She smiled sweetly and pushed her bowl, “I’m done.”<br/><br/>“Do you want to watch TV, now?”<br/><br/>“Hai!” She jumped off her chair and made her way to the couch where Aoi had been sleeping.<br/><br/>Aoi fallowed and sat next to her taking the blanket and wrapping them in it and turning the TV and flipping to the kids channel stopping on a show that seemed decent to watch and something that wasn’t totally childish that he would fall asleep to it.<br/><br/>All right so he didn’t plan that. He was just to tired and fell asleep to the dancing animal on the TV set.<br/><br/>He was shake awake and opened his eyes to a smiling Uruha.<br/><br/>“Morning beautiful.” Aoi said stretching is numb body.<br/><br/>“Did the girls wear you out?” Uruha got up and make his way to the kitchen. “I’m taking the girls back home. What are you going to do?”<br/><br/>“Sleep!” A laugh was heard from the kitchen.<br/><br/>Uruha came back into the living room to where his lover was still spread out on the couch and sat on the coffee table. All right you get some sleep and when I get back we might do something later.”<br/><br/>Uruha leaned down and gave Aoi’s lips a quick kiss before the girls could see anything.<br/>Ruffling the raven mans hair he got up and left out the door with his nieces leaving Aoi with an empty apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prove your love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~<br/>Uruha entered the apartment to find it was empty. Where had Aoi disappeared too? He didn’t leave a note or call him to give him noticed. He proceeded to remove his shoes when he looked at the floor and their was this trail of rose petals on the floor leading all the way to where he though would lead to the bed room if he decided to fallow them.<br/><br/>Of course he would be fallowing those petals. Curiosity got the best of times and this time was no exception. Dropping his keys on the little table near the door and taking of his jacket he proceeded to fallow the sweet flowers.<br/><br/>He had to smile at what was happening. In all the time that he had known Aoi he had never shown mush of a romantic side to himself. If he thought further for a second Aoi was always a mystery to him and maybe that was what had attracted him to Aoi in the first place. He loved his mysterious dark haired man and the rose petal trail just confirmed his love for the other man.<br/><br/>The door to the bedroom was a jar and he had to push it open to see more into the room.<br/>Upon looking into the room Uruha had to gasp at the scene laid out in front of him. Roses lead to the edge of the bed and were spread out on the bed, which he noticed has been changed and was now covered in a black satin bed covers. All around the room different sizes of candles were lit and set this romantic mysterious mood.<br/><br/>Lost in his own thoughts Uruha didn’t feel the presence of soft hands rapping them self around his body and sweet lips whispered into his ear.<br/><br/>“I was starting to wonder when you would get here. I was thinking I’d have to start with out you.” Uruha had to groan at that comment, walking in on Aoi would be a sexy sight to see and one he sure would not pass up if ever the chance would come up.<br/><br/>Uruha’s line of thought was stopped by the feel of Aoi’s lips on his ears making their way down to his jaw.<br/><br/>Uruah leaned his head back and rested it on Aoi’s shoulder to give the other man more access to his neck loving how Aoi would always pay very close attention to his neck.<br/><br/>Lips’ finding lips and all thought process was lost. Now all he wanted was for those hands and lips to continue exploring his body.<br/><br/>Aoi’s hands we around Uruha’s hips and found the hem of his shirt and started to pull it off. Their lips parted for a second to rid the blond of his shirt.<br/><br/>Not skipping a beat those hand were once again on the blonds’ body roaming on that soft skin. Bring in their bodies closer to one an other. Lips on Uruha’s neck loving the reaction he would get from the blond and he would suck and nibble at the soft skin.<br/><br/>Uruha’s hand making its way to tangle in raven black hair. Loving the feel of the hair slipping through his finger tips just like silk. A moan escaped Uruha’s lips as Aoi’s hand had found one of Uruha’s nipples.<br/><br/>His back curled at the action and his body wanted more. More of those hands and lips.<br/>Aoi’s other hand made its way down Uruha’s slender body stopping just above Uruha’s jeans. Aoi laughed at the reaction Uruha’s body made.<br/><br/>“Eger are we?” Words wispred in the blonds’ ear in that sexual voice. A gasped yes was the only answer that escaped Uruha’s mouth.<br/><br/>Teasing hands working their magic driving Uruha wild with only the simplest touches. Touches that only served as teasing. More he wanted more, wanted those hands to stop dipping inside his jeans only to sneak back out a moment later.<br/><br/>Just as the thought had entered his mind Aoi’s hands and lips were taken away leaving the honey blond cold and in want. Uruha opend his eyes wanting to know why Aoi has stopped.<br/>Aoi who was standing behind him was now in front of him with a smile on his face.<br/>Hands once again found Uruha’s jeans undoing them and letting them fall to the floor with the forgotten top.<br/><br/>Aoi’s hands grabbed Uruha’s and lead him to the bed laying them on the bed of black silk. Beautiful, simply beautiful. It’s what Uruha is. Laying there in want and lost in all the passion.<br/><br/>Aoi crawled on the bed and settled himself between Uruha’s legs.<br/><br/>Uruha looked breathtaking on the silk bed. The way his hair was settled on the bed, the way his soft skin seemed to glow in the candle lit room. Aoi could not get enough of this man, perfect in every way even if Uruha himself would deny it. To Aoi Uruha was his angle, his friend his love.<br/><br/>Hands making their way up those milky thighs loving the feel of them under his touch and the gasp reactions coming from his lover beneath him.<br/><br/>Lips finding their way back to that soft neck leaving butterfly kisses all the way to his jaw line kissing till their lips meat in a passionate kiss. Full of want, love and pure pleasure.<br/>Perfection, they fit together like a puzzle.<br/><br/>Uruha’s hands found their way back into that soft raven hair, Aoi hands reaching their destination smiled as Uruha moaned into the kiss as Aoi took hold of this hard member.<br/><br/>Skilled hand working its magic, rubbing just the right way, the right past to bringing pure pleasure to the man beneath him loving all the little noises the blond would voice out.<br/><br/>Aoi mouth trailing kisses down the blonds body stopping for a moment to dip his tongue into Uruha’s belly button. Then continuing it’s way down the soft skin.<br/><br/>Mouth reaching it’s destination Aoi looked up to give Uruha a sweet smile only to duck his head down a moment after.<br/><br/>Uruha lost it, as soon as this lips rapped around his member moans of pleasure escaped his lips. His hands finding his hair and mingling in them.<br/><br/>Aoi was good, oh yes he was. But this time it was different, he seemed more gentile, and if just served to drive Uruha over the edge more.<br/><br/>Lips sucking nibbling, kissing, smiling with all the messed up groans and moans coming from the man underneath him.<br/><br/>One of Uruha's hand had made their way down and we now tangled into the raven hair, giving Aoi a warning that he was close.<br/><br/>Aoi pulled away and laughed at the blonds disappointed moan.<br/><br/>Crawling up Uruha’s body their lips meat once again. Uruha moaned into the kiss tasting himself on Aoi’s lips adding to the kiss.<br/><br/>Both breaking the kiss for air, Aoi reached over to the night table to find the tube of lube sitting there. Flicking it open Aoi squeezed some on his hand and tossing the tube aside for the moment.<br/><br/>Aoi gave Uruha a sweet smile and slid gown the blonds body earning a groan in the process.<br/>Uruha spread his legs knowing what was to come. One skilled digit enter the hot passage only to be pulled out a moment later and then two of them found their way inside once again.<br/>Uruha liking the look on is loves face a look of pure pleasure and enjoyment only helped to amplify the feel of the finger inside him.<br/><br/>The stare was broken as a third figure was entered him. His eyes closed shut and moans escaped his lips as Aoi had found that sweet spot.<br/><br/>Deciding that Uruha was ready the tree digits were pulled out and a pout was found on Uruha’s lips witch Aoi just had to kiss.<br/><br/>Finding the tube of lube once again flipping it open and silking his hard member with it and tossing it aside when he was done.<br/><br/>He re-positioned himself between those delicious legs. Uruha giving a sweet smile as an ok to go Aoi entered the blonds body in a slow paste. Once fully entered he stopped to give time for Uruha to adjust himself to the feel of Aoi inside of him.<br/><br/>After a moment Aoi started to move inside of him in a slow past. Earning form the blond some sweet sounds.<br/><br/>Aoi leaned in to kiss Uruha’s neck liking to leave small bite marks calming him has his.<br/>They would not late for very long. The slow paste just serving to bring more pleasure to what they already had.<br/><br/>The past was picked up as they both approached their peek. Uruha coming first in a mixture of moan and Aoi’s name.<br/><br/>Aoi was not to far behind realising himself in that warm body beneath him.<br/>As they both calmed down from their orgasm Aoi pulled himself out and settled next to his lover. Uruha turned to his side and cuddled to his Aoi.<br/><br/>“I love you” was whisperer from Uuha’s lips as sleep was threatening to take over.<br/>“I love you too” Aoi responded as he kissed the top of Uruha’s head.<br/><br/>“What was all of this for?” A sleepy voice asked.<br/><br/>“Am I not aloud to show you how much I love you?”<br/><br/>“If this is how much you love me then I sure a hell love it” Aoi smiled at the remark,<br/>“Then love is what you get” A Smple smile was the only thing Uruha manage to do as sleep has in fact taken over.<br/><br/>Aoi kissed the top of his lover's head as sleep at taken over too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N- Man I had such a bad time wit this one, still don’t like it yet, but I guess it will do for now. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N- Ok so this fic was supposed to be like a one shot but I'm having a hard time with the ending so I'll post the last part later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>